


It's a Dying Red Flower

by subarashii_neko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashii_neko/pseuds/subarashii_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just wanted to eat at the new ramen place.<br/>Why did this happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Dying Red Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying, this is my first fanfic, and I'm not the best writer ;-;  
> I'm not even sure if anyone will read this, it's probably gonna be at the very bottom of the kagehina pit lol  
> Anyways, I hope you like it! (and if you don't... well that sucks for me)

“Oi, Kageyama!” Hinata skipped towards the raven-haired boy.

“What do you want?”

“Sawamura-san said that we can go to the new ramen place that I recommended today! It’s our gift for winning the practice match! Can you come?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Yes! Now everyone in the team is coming!”

* * *

 

The bell rang, marking the end of school. Some students headed for home, some students stayed for their club activities.

Everyone in the volleyball club was gathered in front of the gym.

“Let’s go get that delicious ramen!”

* * *

 

There were a lot of people in the restaurant. More than expected. They actually had to wait in a line.

“Could we go in front of you, boy…?” Tanaka attempted a smile, which failed. Of course.

“I’m sorry, please don’t mind him. **Apologize** , Tanaka.”

Tanaka apologized. It would be hell for him if he didn’t.

Minutes passed.

“Thank you for waiting! I will guide you to your table.” A cute waitress lead them to their destined spot.

The table was pretty long, just enough to fit everyone in.

The menu wasn’t that big. Not that they expected much. The restaurant was new, after all.

“Would you like to order?”

“Y-yes! I would like miso ramen!”

“Same here.”

The cute waitress jotted down all their orders and hurried to the kitchen to tell the chef. Many eyes followed her steps.

‘Cute…”

Some time later, the dishes were served.

“This is delicious!”

“It’s so good!”

“I told you so! This place has been so popular ever since it opened, I knew it would taste good!”

Hinata had a proud smile on his face.

The boys ate and talked.

It was fun.

* * *

 

The volleyball team exited the restaurant. No one was dissatisfied. Their meal was large and fulfilling.

Kiyoko was a bit worried though. What if she gained weight? She was careful not to show this concern.

The sun was slowly sinking down into an ocean of orange flames.

Right outside the restaurant was the main road. In the sunset, the cars flashed whenever they sped by.

The team waited for all the vehicles to pass. They had to cross the road.

“…I wonder if it’ll ever be as peaceful as this in the next few years.”

Hinata spoke up. It was unexpected.

“We’ll have lots of practice and lots of tournaments. This might be one of our last times to enjoy this beautiful sunset, you know?”

Daichi chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I won’t make you practice _that_ hard.”

Sugawara sniggered.

“Really? I don’t think that’s true.”

Everyone laughed. There were no more cars.

 _Vroom_.

Hinata ran in front of everyone. He turned to face the walking group.

“We’ll win all the tournaments and become the best in the world!” Hinata said half-jokingly.

He had a big smile on his face.

_Vroom vroom._

VROOM.

… What happened?

Crimson.

Car.

VROOM.

A crimson sports car, obviously way over the speed limit, bashed into Hinata.

So fast.

The car didn’t stop.

The windscreen was slightly broken, and a few pieces of glass were gone, but the driver didn’t stop.

He was scared.

Hinata was tossed into the air, no different to a useless rag doll.

Some sort of liquid slapped Kageyama’s face.

BLOOD

The orange-haired boy slammed onto the ground. A sickening ‘thud’ was heard.

He lay still.

“HINATA!”

Everyone advanced onto the boy.

Hinata wasn’t dead, but he was close.

There was a small pool of blood, slowly expanding.

“Wait-wai-OI YOU SPEEDING ASSHOLE GET BACK HERE!” Tanaka flung his fist dangerously around in the air, but the sportscar was already out of sight.

A siren could be heard from far away.

It was gradually getting closer.

The ambulance!

Daichi looked around. A middle-aged woman was holding her phone. “I-I called the ambulance.”

“Thank you so much.”

Daichi sincerely thanked the woman and turned to Hinata.

“Hinata, can you hear me?”

Hinata didn’t talk, but he responded with slight movement in his fingers. His chest moved up and down rapidly.

“You’re going to be alright. The ambulance is coming. I want you to hold on.”

Hinata twitched his fingers once more.

Many bystanders closed in. Before they knew it, there was a crowd surrounding the volleyball club and the poor little boy.

“Is he a grade-schooler? No, maybe he’s in junior high.”

“His wounds look horrible.”

His wounds did look horrible indeed. Pieces of glass pierced his skin, and there were definitely broken bones. Lots of them.

His back looked like it had been skinned.

The ambulance screeched to a stop.

Adults in white clothing came out from the back of the car with a red stretcher. They gently lifted Hinata and lowered him on it.

They took the young victim into the car.

“Hinata!” Kageyama tried to follow them, but was stopped by Daichi.

“It’s an emergency situation. We might just slow them down.”

Kageyama clenched his fists, but said nothing. It was true.

The white van drove off, siren blasting out loud.

‘Hinata…’

* * *

 

Kageyama looked down at the orange-haired boy.

His eyes were closed, and his arms were by his sides, on the bleached blankets.

It had been a week since the accident.

Many people came now and then to visit Hinata, but the number of visitors decreased as the days passed by.

Colorful flowers and fruit baskets were common gifts. They were perched on the side table.

The flowers that were once bright were now drooping their heads towards the floor.

Just like Hinata.

“It’s a coma.” Doctor Miyahara had said, his face scrunched up in concern. “We don’t know if he will wake up or not. We just have to wait.”

He’s not waking up.

Kageyama took Hinata’s frail hand and held it tightly.

“You said that you’d become the best in the world. You might’ve said it as a joke, but…”

Tears that were bottled up inside started to waft out.

“You can. Because it’s you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Another week later, Hinata died.


End file.
